Bernie Sheinson
Character Bernie Sheinson Also known as: * BS * Senator Status: Deceased Date of Birth: March 3rd, 1962 Place of birth: Los Santos Nationality: American Main affiliation: * John Barker * Kim Wyman * Rose Grant * Democratic Party Enemies: * Scott Cousins * Corruption * Neo-Nazis * Some of the GOP Job: * Ex-US Senator * Ex-DNC Deputy Chair * Ex-US Army Colonel Handle: @BernieSheinson Creation Date: March 2015 Bernie Sheinson is a registered character. He was created in March of 2015. He was a US Senator representing San Andreas. Biography Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam ac ligula sollicitudin, dictum metus id, lobortis libero. Sed lacinia nibh mauris, sed consequat felis tincidunt tincidunt. Quisque ornare justo viverra, luctus felis vitae, pulvinar ante. Phasellus ultricies tincidunt risus sed elementum. In purus mi, malesuada nec enim id, euismod imperdiet ante. In pretium est et turpis auctor luctus. Aenean porttitor bibendum sem ut mattis. Sed lobortis elit non ipsum rutrum dapibus. In tincidunt magna libero. Aliquam luctus mauris nibh, at pulvinar nisi hendrerit at. Donec sapien augue, porta ut justo quis, iaculis volutpat turpis. Curabitur eu lobortis quam. In diam dui, placerat nec fermentum eget, hendrerit nec tellus. Suspendisse porttitor odio sed cursus convallis. Aliquam vel efficitur sapien. Integer pretium, lectus vel congue porttitor, diam velit tincidunt metus, sit amet congue magna velit sit amet mi. Proin dolor nulla, auctor quis ultricies in, cursus nec risus. Etiam mauris augue, placerat at ipsum et, laoreet gravida ipsum. Mauris viverra libero eu dictum dignissim. Vestibulum sit amet malesuada tortor. Curabitur vel justo vitae eros auctor tincidunt nec a leo. Proin molestie sodales nisl, id tristique sem ullamcorper eget. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Mauris ut tincidunt lectus. Nulla quam leo, imperdiet sed tempor ut, pharetra ut sem. Aenean turpis justo, dictum sed lobortis et, laoreet ac nisl. Integer posuere tortor in risus varius, a fermentum dui dictum. Morbi auctor lacus sed neque consequat dignissim. Aliquam porttitor condimentum fermentum. Integer blandit condimentum nulla non vehicula. Maecenas lobortis porta consequat. Personality Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Aliquam ac ligula sollicitudin, dictum metus id, lobortis libero. Sed lacinia nibh mauris, sed consequat felis tincidunt tincidunt. Quisque ornare justo viverra, luctus felis vitae, pulvinar ante. Phasellus ultricies tincidunt risus sed elementum. In purus mi, malesuada nec enim id, euismod imperdiet ante. In pretium est et turpis auctor luctus. Aenean porttitor bibendum sem ut mattis. Sed lobortis elit non ipsum rutrum dapibus. In tincidunt magna libero. Aliquam luctus mauris nibh, at pulvinar nisi hendrerit at. Donec sapien augue, porta ut justo quis, iaculis volutpat turpis. Curabitur eu lobortis quam. In diam dui, placerat nec fermentum eget, hendrerit nec tellus. Suspendisse porttitor odio sed cursus convallis. Aliquam vel efficitur sapien. Integer pretium, lectus vel congue porttitor, diam velit tincidunt metus, sit amet congue magna velit sit amet mi. Proin dolor nulla, auctor quis ultricies in, cursus nec risus. Etiam mauris augue, placerat at ipsum et, laoreet gravida ipsum. Mauris viverra libero eu dictum dignissim. Vestibulum sit amet malesuada tortor. Curabitur vel justo vitae eros auctor tincidunt nec a leo. Death On the morning of January 29th, 2018, it was reported by several news outlets and the Democratic National Committee that Senator Bernie Sheinson passed away the previous night after sustaining injuries from an attempted home invasion. His death was followed by a private funeral in Los Santos, where he was buried. To this day, the authorities have still not caught the suspect(s) responsible for the death of the Senator. The investigation still remains open and local authorities are offering a reward to anyone who might know the whereabouts of those responsible. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__